Two Enemies Two Men One Goal
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: This starts right when Erik is hanging Raoul by the lasso! It is told from both Erik and Raoul's POVs. Please, it is important that you read the Authoress' note in the beginning! Thank you! R&R!


Disclaimer: Okay, we are going to go through this ONE MORE TIME - I DO NOT OWN POTO OR ANYTHING ELSE - I AM POOR - I OWN NOTHING! **Tear**  
  
A/N: Well, my dears, I have come to the conclusion that Raoul is not that bad. All he ever did was fall in love with Christine, as so did Erik - even though I love Erik MUCH more. Please don't flame me ^-^ Anywho, I will be nice to Raoul in serious phics, but in humor ones, he shall be the one and only fop. ^-^ This will be a short phic most likely, and it takes place in the musical where Raoul is hanging by the lasso and Erik is presenting Christine with the choice. This is in Erik's and Raoul's POV. And, no, I am not changing anything in the story! **Sigh** As much as I would love for Erik and Christine to be together, I am going with the real storyline, just writing their thoughts and feelings. Please just read the whole thing! ^-^  
  
Two Enemies. Two Men. One Goal. Erik's Point of View  
  
"Erik, please.." She whispered wearily.  
  
"You've passed the point of no return.." I screamed angrily, my eyes glowing dangerously.  
  
I stood there, panting harshly. My eyes narrowed as I intently studied Christine, who was kneeled on the floor. Her blue eyes that once sparkled with joy and curiosity were now clouded with fear and perplexity. What had I done? I had completely dismantled this child. She trembled anxiously under my gaze, wringing her hands, her eyes darting from me to Raoul.  
  
Wishing to comfort her, I longed to caress my hands in her luxurious curls, reassuring her everything would be fine; however, I could not fall apart now - no, not after what had happened. She had lied to me. No exaggeration is used when I say this. She had simply lied to me. Christine was going to leave me for her young man. she was going to leave without even saying farewell!!  
  
This brought my thoughts to the Vicomte. My gaze strayed to the boy. His face was becoming a purplish shade as he desperately gasped for air. His short blonde curls were wet from his recent swim across the lake. He stared at me, helpless. Then a thought slapped me callously in the face. He was bestowed with the same curse as I was. Christine. He too, adored her. He too, had an affectionate passion stirring within him. He too, would willingly give his life for her. Slightly, Raoul's head turned towards Christine, choking out what little words he was able to say.  
  
"Christine.. don't do this.. Don't risk your life for me.. I love you.." He spoke softly in a broken whisper.  
  
One sheer glare from me silenced him in a minute. Christine stood there, appearing to be contemplating this in her head. Everything was tumbling upon her so quickly; her fairytale world was coming to a halt as reality mercilessly struck her. Her naiveté had gotten her here and audacity is what would release her, as well as love.  
  
Christine slowly rose, her pale cheeks flushed. Her lavishing curls cascaded about her quavering shoulders, as she hesitantly made her way towards me.  
  
"Pitiful creature of darkness.. What kind of life have you known?" She murmured, her breath scarce. "God give me courage to show you.. you are not alone!" Exclaiming this last bit, Christine threw her little arms around my neck, meeting her perfect rose lips with my misshapen ones.  
  
((A/N: Yes, I used the line from the musical. **Grins**))  
  
Raoul's Point of View  
  
I stood there, in complete shock as Christine and the Phantom shared a passionate kiss. I wheezed, feeling as if I could die at any given moment from lack of oxygen.. In fact, I knew I could. The sight of the woman I loved and my initial enemy sharing an intimate moment caused something in my stomach to wrench.  
  
As Christine steadily withdrew her lips from his, I could see him hold his breath, as if he were savoring this moment. No doubt he was. Then, I saw something flicker in his eyes. It was not the anger nor torment I had seen earlier when he fastened the rope about my neck. Love. It was love. Throughout this entire time, I had believed he was a monster.. and part of me still did, yet monsters could not love. No, monsters only lusted. I had believed he merely lusted after her voice and her body. Who could have thought he actually.. loved Christine? My Christine. My fiancée.  
  
Biting my lip, I gasped again, my legs violently kicking below me. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, as the Phantom and Christine's images became hazy. I could faintly see him walk towards me, grasping a lit candle in his hand. The bright flame danced energetically as it neared me. Eyes widening, I clutched the rope that gripped my neck. Astonished, I watched him slowly burn the rope, releasing me of the pain. He seemed so calm, yet I could see a slight tremble in his hands and hear a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
Plummeting to the ground, I stood up, dashing towards Christine. Swiftly embracing her, I held her close, never wishing to let her go again. Burying my face in her curls, I stared back at the Phantom.  
  
"Take her! Forget me - forget all of this! Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now! Don't let them find you!" He stated, speaking in raspy breaths. "Take the boat. Leave me here. Go now! Don't wait. Just take her and go.. before it's too late! Go!" Hesitating, he screamed furiously, rushing us out of the labyrinth. "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!!!"  
  
((A/N: Yes, another line from the musical. Tehee! **Sniffs** Poor Ewik. Remember y'all, I still adore Erik, and this phic does not mean I adore Raoul in any way - I just don't detest him.))  
  
Erik's point of view  
  
I watched as they bustled away from the darkness and into their world of welcoming light.. The cries of the irate mob grew louder as I could see their shadows on the aging walls. The kiss. The kiss my angel had dared to claim. Never had I felt such joy - such ecstasy! During that moment, I had been purged of all hate, all anger, and left with only childish bliss. It had seemed to last eternity.  
  
Singing softly along with my music box, I could feel a presence behind me. Rapidly spinning around, Christine silently stood there, her large eyes watching me. She gradually slipped the gold ring I had given her off of her tiny hands. She extended her arm out, presenting the simple jewelry.  
  
"Christine, I.. love you.." I breathed quietly, receiving the ring, my hand coming into contact with her own.  
  
She gaped at me for a moment, her hand still in mine. My eyes watched the trembling girl as she scurried away. Girl. The word echoed in my head. No, Christine was no longer a girl. She was a woman; a woman who had led a wondrous fascination and played a dangerous game.  
  
My gaze settled upon the wooden boat as it rowed farther and farther away from me, feeling as if my heart had plunged a thousand feet.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" I cried vociferously. My eyes were filled with longing, as I saw it disappear from my sight.  
  
Biting my lip, my mismatched eyes befell a white veil carelessly lying on the floor, as if it was awaiting an elegant bride. My slender fingers grasp the material, holding it up to my face. Pressing a feverish kiss to it, I breathed in her sweet warm scent. Sobbing into the veil, I walked towards my throne.  
  
"You alone can make my song take flight." I whispered, my heart breaking, ". It's over now - the music of the night.."  
  
She did not know, but when Christine boarded that boat and left. she not only took my love with her, but a large part of my soul as well. Permitting the veil to fall to the ground once more, I took a seat, draping my cape over me. Every story must have it's ending.. and this was mine.  
  
Raoul's Point of View  
  
I held Christine in my arms lovingly as the boat drifted away from the lair. The water glistened, reflecting off of her pale face. Kissing her forehead, I sighed softly.  
  
I had never actually come face to face with that man. My God! Christine did not lie! His face. His face was horribly disfigured. Never had I seen such a sight. No one had ever loved him. not even his own mother. My eyes looked upon water in shame, catching my reflection. My hair was tousled, and my face was flushed. For a second, I thought I could hear my heart beat. Looking over at Christine, I hugged her tighter. Her dark rose lips contrasted with the rest of her appearance. Her face was exceedingly pale, as that of a ghost. Her eyes were exceptionally distant as they blankly stared at the space before her. She looked up at me, smiling weakly through her tear-streaked look. Although she had smiled, I knew it would take quite some time for her to emotionally heal. And I was ready to wait.  
  
Gazing over my shoulder, I took one last look of the haunting cellars. Normally desolate, the cellars were filled with the fuming mob, holding blazing torches. Christine suddenly turned to look at them, fear building inside of her.  
  
"Oh, God.. They'll kill him!" She whispered, a look of absolute terror on her face. "We - we cannot just leave him here.."  
  
"Shhh." I hushed her, pushing a lock out of her face, "You know how intelligent he is.. and how strong.." I stated, rubbing my neck. "Tell me, darling, do you honestly think he would allow them to catch him?" I questioned, hoping this would be of some comfort to her.  
  
Hastening her breath slightly, Christine shook her head ever so slowly. "No.." She replied in a fragile voice.  
  
Averting my eyes back towards the labyrinth, I raised an eyebrow. 'A monster. That's what he is. A monster.' I thought to myself crossly; however, my eyes softened. 'No. Perhaps not a monster. But who was he?' I questioned silently, turning back around. Resting my cheek on Christine's head, I sighed. This mystery would forever remain unsolved.  
  
A/N: Please R&R!! ^-^ 


End file.
